


Azkaban

by XenaTwin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaTwin/pseuds/XenaTwin
Summary: Sirius' POV after the death of Lily and James, and his incarceration.





	Azkaban

Azkaban

Darkness, cold, and lonely pain,  
Dementors near, my will to drain.  
Foul creatures feed upon my loss,  
an empty shell they'll use and toss.

My mind retreats, my spirit caged  
while within a frantic war is waged  
to keep some hope, some meager spark  
that might resist this crushing dark.

I must not ebb, must keep the light  
in case I get the chance to fight.  
I know they're lost, will not return,  
but Harry lives; that thought must burn.

Azkaban, my eerie fate,  
but I'll find the strength to live, and wait.  
The rat will pay, my vengeful ire.  
It keeps me sane with cleansing fire.

My godson's life, the greatest stake.  
Whatever risk, I'll gladly take .  
Then one day at last luck smiles on me  
Somehow, some way, I'm finally free.

I must look crazed, my visage wild  
as I struggle through to save their child.  
The others doubt, they do not know;  
but they're limitless, the lengths I'll go.

On four feet I tread, my path is clear;  
no second thought, for those so dear.  
Much more than kin, my truest friends,  
they'll have my love, till all our ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, pretty please :)


End file.
